


The Party

by Owlpig



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Drugs, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlpig/pseuds/Owlpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a party at Ridge’s and every one is there. People get drunk, people fight, people make out. The things you do at a party. But drama is inevitable when you put a bunch of teenagers together and we follow some of there characters in each chapter. For example Lalna makes unwanted advantages against Zoeya, Sips shows of his bossy side when drunk, Toby is done with cheating couples and Minty is a popular girl amongst the guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago and I'm still proud of it. I might continue it? I still have some notes written down, but only if I've got time. Also sorry for the hellish amount of characters and ships.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sips and Sjin decide to use the fact that Nilesy is drunk for their own pleasure. Lalna makes some unwanted approaches against Zoeya which upsets Teep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time really writing. Teenscast fic with my own pairings and headcannons. I included the main characters and also Ravs, Sparkles* and Minty.

**Sjin**

The bass from the music made his head pound. The drunkenness didn’t help either. He knew he’d regret it in the morning. But this party was something people would talk about for weeks. Everyone was there, even people like Zoeya and her mute brother or Honeydew and Xephos who usually didn’t like the big things. The party was hosted by him and Sips but it was set in Ridge’s mansion as none of their families would ever allow this. Ridge was gone in some business like always, same with his dad. Sips had talked to him and negotiated, Ridge had just handed over the keys as soon as he realized what they wanted. He had also paid for all the booze, as long as they didn’t touch the expensive wine bottles in the cellar. Like they could even get down there, the massive oak door was locked tight.

***

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head. He saw the familiar grey skin of his companion. Sips pointed with his other arm and Sjin followed it with his eyes. He saw a small, thin, black-haired boy wearing glasses and grinned. Nilesy was swaying where he stood, obviously drunk. This would be easy, whatever Sips had in mind for their constant victim. They walked up to him and the big rugby player towered over the smaller guy.

“Hey Nilesy, you know this party isn’t free. You have to pay something to me and Sjin.” Sips declaimed loudly as Nilesy looked at him confused.

“But, Lomadia said-“, Nilesy started but Sips had already grabbed his collar.

“No buts, you’re coming with us.” Sips smirked as he pushed the boy in front of him towards the bathroom. Sjin started to slowly realize what was going on and he became a bit nervous. The bathroom was excessively furnished with the floor so clean you could use it as a mirror. There were four bathroom stalls, looking much fancier than the ones in their school. Sips opened the closest one. He pushed Nilesy in to the stall and Sips and Sjin followed. Nilesy looked at them half-frightened and half-embarrassed. Sjin locked the door behind them and Sips leaned back against the wall.

***

"So… Sjin, pull out your phone, I want you to record this." Sjin did as Sips asked, they did this sometimes, and watched it back, sent it to others to make Nilesy get even more humiliated.

“Nilesy, get down on your knees.” Nilesy did as Sips said without hesitating; he knew that it would be worse otherwise. Sips smiled and patted Nilesy on the head.

“Good boy. Now take of my trousers.” Sjin looked at Sips confused. This was new; he didn’t know what Sips had in mind. Nilesy looked equally confused.

“Wait, we’re not gonna dip his head into the toilet?” Sjin asked baffled. Sips snickered and Sjin now realized he was seriously drunk.

“No, you big dum dum. Nilesy is going to pay me.” Sips looked down at Nilesy. “Well go on then, I haven’t got all day. Pull out my effing dong.” Nilesy started unbuckling Sips’ belt with shaking hands. Sjin bit his lip but continued to record it with his phone. Nilesy pulled down Sips’ trouser then his boxers. He looked up at Sips and then gripped his dick. He put Sips’ head in his mouth and started sucking slowly. Sips gripped Nilesy’s hair and pushed himself deeper into the boys mouth. Nilesy gasped and Sjin could see he was very uncomfortable. The smaller boy started to move his head and Sips let out a pleased sigh.

***

"Faster." He said to Nilesy and gripped the boys head with both his hands showing how he wanted it to be done. Nilesy squeezed his eyes together and did what he was told. Sips started to breathe more heavily and he pushed deeper into Nilesy’s mouth. Nilesy made a hoarse groan and tears came up in his eyes.

“You’re making him gag, isn’t it enough now Sips?” Sjin looked from Nilesy to Sips and back again. Nilesy tried to push away but Sips was holding his head in place.

“I’m not done yet. He has to finish me off.” Sips said smirking. Sjin was starting to feel uncomfortable with the whole situation. He could see the saliva dripping down from Sips dick and Nilesy seemed to have trouble breathing as Sips was constantly hitting his palate. In what seemed like an eternity Sips tilted his head backwards and came with a groan.  
Sips let go of Nilesy’s hair so they boy could finally pull away.

***

"Swallow it." Sips said to Nilesy. Nilesy did as he said and started then coughing. Sips spat the dark-haired boy in the face and then left the stall. Sjin ended the recording and put the phone back in his pocket. Nilesy opened the lid of the toilet and started to throw up. Sjin was still standing there unsure about what to do. Nilesy turned his head, a mixture of saliva, sperm and vomit smeared on his chin.

“Just go.” The Scottish boy said to Sjin. He felt guilty, he could have stopped this, and he could have been more serious when telling Sips off. He got down on his knees behind the boy.

“I’m sorry Nilesy.” He whispered and held up Nilesy’s hair from falling in his face.

Nilesy answered by throwing up once again.

* * *

 

**Zoeya**

She was sitting in a sofa besides Teep. They both felt a bit out of place at this big party. They never really did this sort of social things. The room was quite small with a pair of sofas and arm-chairs and the walls covered by bookshelves. It was clearly some sort of library. There weren’t much people in the room which she was glad for, she didn’t like drunken people. She took a sip of her can of soda, she didn’t want to drink. The others could do what they wanted but she didn’t want to end up doing something she’d regret. Teep had been eyeing the liquor though, but she knew he didn’t want to disappoint her.

***

Ravs came into the room with his arms full of bottles. He started handing them out to people. When he passed by the sofa he threw one at Teep.  
“Here you go mate.” Teep looked at Zoeya who shrugged. She wouldn’t get angry because he drank. He could use some fun. Teep opened the bottle and sniffed the booze. He took a sip and made a face. But he continued to drink of it for the sake of getting drunk. Zoeya sighed and leaned back into the sofa. Lalna walked into the room and smiled when he saw Zoeya. He went straight towards her and the look he gave her made her uncomfortable.

"What’s cookin’ good lookin’?" Lalna asked using one of Zoeya’s catch phrases. He leaned in close and she could smell on his breath that he clearly wasn’t sober.

“I think that’s my line.” She said with a dry voice. Lalna chuckled and backed off a bit.

“Well sorry then. I just wanted to give a compliment. That’s all.” He said and winked at her. She looked away from his face trying to avoid his staring eyes.

“I don’t need compliments, especially not from you.” She tried to keep a calm voice but she never felt safe in Lalna’s presence. Lalna pouted and faked a sad face.

“How mean, are you still angry because your boyfriend left you for a guy?” He taunted her. She looked at him with cold eyes.

“You know nothing about that. I just don’t like the way you’re looking at me.” He smirked at her answer and took a sip from his bottle of beer.

“Am I not allowed to appreciate the looks of a nice girl? Come one, don’t be so boring. It’s a party, who knows what could happen.” He chuckled and winked at her. She felt like leaving now and became uncomfortably aware of how deep the neckline of her shirt was. Lalna stretched out an arm and gently stroke her cheek, rubbing the corner of her mouth with his thumb.

***

"Don’t touch me!" She exclaimed shocked. Suddenly a fist hit Lalna in the chin. Teep had gotten up on his feet and was now standing protectively in front of Zoeya. Lalna gathered himself from the punch and looked at Teep with dark eyes. The rest of the room was suddenly very quiet. Everyone was looking at the two boys staring at each other angrily.  Teep growled and clenched his fist.

“Come on then. Or are you so afraid you’re speechless?” Lalna had no time to smile as Teep threw himself at the blond boy and they both fell to the ground in a fighting mess. Zoeya looked at them in panic.

“No please! Don’t hurt each other! Violence is not the way to fix things. Lalna please don’t hurt him.” Her screams were in vein. At last a couple of strong arms pulled Lalna away and Teep could get up on his feet again. Zoeya rushed to him checking that he didn’t hurt himself severely.  She turned around to see who had stopped the fight and saw Strippin patting Lalna on the back, Lalna then left the room.

“Thanks Strippin, who knows what would have happened if you hadn’t stopped it.” She said and smiled against the big teenager. Teep signed ‘I would have killed that bastard.’ with his hands and Zoeya gave him a cold look.

“No you wouldn’t, you’re drunk Teep. Don’t worry about it.” She thanked Strippin and his withdrawn companion Benji and then left the room with Teep following. She was glad nothing serious happened but she still had a knot in her stomach.

She knew Lalna wasn’t done with her yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Em](http://the-crooked-apathy.tumblr.com) and [Bamboo](http://bamboo-on-bamboo.tumblr.com) for proofreading this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeydew gets the courage to ask Minty something he wanted to ask for a long time. Strippin and Benji sell Sips some of their special powder. Toby is getting melancholic from the alcohol whilst watching Sparkles* and Martyn sing karaoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a much calmer part, to introduce some characters and built up to further events. The idea for the Strippin part I got from the lapiz drug headcanon by [Connie](http://connie-lovely.tumblr.com). Strippin and Benji why do you have to be so hard to write about with other characters than Lalna OTL.

**Honeydew**

He took a sip from the sweet beer. His eyes were focused on the girl across the room. He took another sip and ran his hand nervously through his messy ginger hair. He had waited for this moment for weeks, months even. But he had never had the courage. Each sip from the bottle made the knot in his stomach smaller. He didn’t care that the room was crowded with people playing pool or watching the game. The only thing that mattered was her. She looked so pretty in that dress she was wearing, it really matched her eyes. She had a bit more make-up than usual but not too much, just the perfect amount to highlight her face. She had curled her hair but let the purple tips remain straight. She was sipping on a bottle of cider; she liked the sweeter drinks more. Honeydew walked up to her confident of his success.

***

"Hey Minty! Having fun?" He asked her trying to not sound too excited. She turned around and smiled at him. She was the only one that was at his eye level, everyone else was much taller than him. Even the other girls.

“Yeah I guess, it’s a bit noisy though. And I don’t know where Lomadia went; she just disappeared from my side for some reason.” Minty told him with a kind voice. He was enchanted by her face. He wanted to give her some sort of compliment.

“Uh… You look pretty tonight,” he said and smiled at her. She looked down and blushed.

“Well thank you, that’s very nice of you. I did it especially for… uhm tonight.” She curled her hair around her finger and Honeydew could only sigh. He thought she lit the room up; no-one else could outshine her.

“You’re always pretty you know, I’ve always thought that.” It was true; he had been eyeing her for a long time. Giving her looks secretly in class, fantasizing about talking to her. Why was it so hard to talk to girls he wondered.

“What a shame then,” she said looking a bit sad. Honeydew looked at her confused. Did she not think she was pretty? She bit her lip and looked at him.

“What is the problem? You’re beautiful; I want to tell you that every day. I’ve just not had the courage. I like you Minty.” He told her with a confused voice. He didn’t understand what he had done wrong.

“I like you too Honeydew, but, not in that way. I like someone else.” She said apologetically.

***

This was the end he thought. He had humiliated himself in front of her. She liked someone else, probably someone much cooler than him. He managed to keep his face straight and faked a smile. He couldn’t show any emotions in front of her, that would be even worse.

“Well, that’s a shame.” He said forcing himself to keep his voice straight. She looked relieved to see his smile which made him even sadder. He let out a forced laughter.

"Now I feel silly. But you can’t have all the things in love right?" He said trying to laugh it all away. She laughed with him and it stung when he saw her smile. He managed to keep his face though.

“Well yeah. Have fun Honeydew,” she said smiling and walked out of the room. He stood there for a moment unable to move. He didn’t feel the numbness of the alcohol anymore. He needed to leave the room, get away from all the people.

They couldn’t see him cry.

 

* * *

 

**Strippin**

He sighed and crossed his arms. Lalna had always been reckless but when he was drunk it was worse. He was a good friend though, and his knowledge in science and chemistry extremely useful. He could help them check the quality of their minerals and help them value them. He checked his pocket by reflex. The bulging plastic bag was still there. Containing the powder of the blue valuable mineral. He turned to Benji and patted his brother on the shoulder.

“Tonight we’re gonna make loads of gold,” he said to him and smiled confidently. Benji nodded and smiled back, a bit unsure, but Strippin could see the excitement in his eyes.

“Yeah, they can’t say no to us can they? I mean look at us. We’re a handsome pair of motherfuckers.” He said smirking.

“I think you mean they can’t say no to me because I’m the handsome one.” Strippin said jokingly. Benji looked a bit hurt but Strippin fist bumped his shoulder.

“I was just joking man. You’ll get all the ladies I promise.” Strippin said, his voice comforting, and Benji smiled. They walked out of the library where the fight had been between Teep and Lalna and started looking for people to sell their lapis to.

***

He saw Sips walking by and he grabbed the buff boy’s shoulder.

“Ey, you want some lapis? We got some real quality stuff right here.” Strippin whispered to him. Sips smirked and rubbed his hands together.

“Sounds great, could I have a look at it?” He asked and Strippin pulled out the bag of his pocket. Sips nodded when he saw the blue gem dust.

“How much?” He asked looking from Benji to Strippin and back again.

“Nine nuggets,” Benji stated. Sips sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

“See old boy, I don’t have that much, wouldn’t you give me a better price?” Sips asked Benji who seemed hurt by the comment. He was always very conscious about his pigment deficiency in his hair.

“There’s no negotiation. We have a set price.” Benji said with less confidence in his voice.

“Aaww come on! I’ll pay you seven nuggets? And I’ll even promote you to others?” Sips said trying to get it his way. Strippin frowned; he didn’t like Sips screwing with them.

“Uhm well…” Benji said not really knowing what to do. He looked at Strippin for support.

“Dude, I’ll do ten times better than you. I mean who’d want to listen to an ill person. See it as a favor.” Sips continued. Strippin could see Benji’s confidence turned to crumbles as the bigger boy used his words with care. Strippin started to get annoyed.

“Okay just pay and get the fuck off. If you got something else to say to my bro I’ll let my fists answer.” He said aggressively. Sips raised his hands and then gave him the seven gold nuggets in exchange for a dose of lapis. Then he left without a word.

Strippin knew their next customer would be more generous.

* * *

 

**Toby**

He sat down in the sofa against the wall. Colored lights were flashing and people were playing arcade games. Sparkles* was now choosing a song for him and Martyn to sing. Martyn had asked him to play with them but he didn’t want to. He blamed it on being too tired but really he was too self conscious about his voice. Sparkles* managed to sing in harmony to the melody even if he was severely drunk. Martyn did worse but still better than Toby would’ve. He always felt worthless in Sparkles* presence. He didn’t have any talents. He was nobody, he was Martyn’s boyfriend. Sometimes he even doubted that. The way Martyn behaved with Sparkles*, they could kiss any moment. He and Martyn hadn’t even done it yet, before Toby hadn’t been legal, but his birthday was a while ago but Martyn had never made any approaches. Sure they’d touched each other but they hadn’t done more than that.

“He probably has a larger cock than me too.” Toby muttered to himself angrily. He hadn’t drunk near as much as the other two but he was still drunk enough.

***

They were now singing a romantic duet and Toby cringed inside. Why wasn’t he the one there on the stage with the microphone in hand standing next to Martyn? Why did Martyn always invite Sparkles* with them whenever they were going to do something? It made Toby feel like the third wheel. Sparkles* wouldn’t even have been here unless Martyn had gotten the idea to ask him if he was coming. They hadn’t had a proper date in ages. It was much better before Sparkles* came to their school. Before he and Martyn became ‘best buddies’. Toby sighed, he wished Sparkles* would get a girlfriend or something so he could stop worrying. It just made him angry and stressed.

"So put your hand down my pants and I bet you’ll feel nuts," Sparkles* sang winking at Martyn. Toby slipped out of his thoughts with a sigh. Not this song, especially not the way they sang it, defining the innuendos with their choreography. He gritted his teeth and got up from the sofa.

“…And then we’ll do it doggy style…” Martyn sang whilst dry humping a bent over Sparkles*. That was enough for Toby. He rushed out of the room in rage. They would probably have more fun without him. He walked aimlessly through the floor.  


Until he got to a seemingly abandoned corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to [Myra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/myranium) for proofreading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby walks up on the school’s most behaved students doing things they shouldn’t. Ravs wins over Rythian in an embarrassing drinking game but gets a hard time playing against Minty. Lalna goes too far with Zoeya but Rythian saves the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to see what happens after the cliff-hanger? Uhm yeah, guessed not. But you’re going to see it anyways! More action here though, and wow this one is much longer than the other ones. I’m sorry for the delay; I was away for a couple of days and didn’t really write anything.

**Xephos**

He grunted when his back hit the wall. The warmth of her lips felt good against his own. It was different, but not in a bad way. He didn’t care about the taste of alcohol in her mouth when he wrestled her tongue with hers. He tangled his fingers into her long hair and pulled her closer, she responded by pressing her hip against his thigh. She ran her hands down his chest and he shuddered when she came down to the waistband of his trousers. This was different than with Rythian, Xephos got to take more charge here, he liked that. Lomadia placed one hand on the side of his face gently caressing it. Xephos moaned and moved his hands down to her hips. She slid her free hand under his shirt slowly stroking his belly. Xephos felt like heaven, he had forgotten about Rythian, all that mattered was his lips locked with hers and their bodies touching each other. That was all he could think about until he heard somebody clear their throat.

***

Lomadia took a step back and they separated. Xephos looked at the direction where the sound had originated from and he saw Toby standing there. He had made sure they were alone here and the corridor didn’t lead anywhere really so no one had any reason to walk through it. No-one had noticed them wandering off either. Why was Toby even here?

“Well you two seem to be having fun," Toby said in a dry voice. Xephos blushed and Lomadia looked down. They were considered the most proper students, always got good grades, always nice and caring, high status, but Xephos wasn’t single and they were both drunk.

"Don’t tell anyone. Please Toby, I’ll talk to Rythian but I want to be the one to tell him. He’d be mad otherwise," Xephos begged Toby who looked seriously angry with them.

“You sure you’ll tell him? I’m so sick of people betraying their partner. If you can’t keep to one person you shouldn’t have anyone," Toby spat out and Xephos knew he was drunk, or he wouldn’t be saying this. Lomadia tried to calm him down.

“It’s ok Toby, I don’t know what experiences you have, but we’ll get this sorted between us and Rythian. It’s not like he hasn’t kissed anyone else," she said in a calm voice. Toby looked at them with dark eyes. He didn’t seem to be willing to move. Xephos took Lomadia’s hand and wanted to go somewhere else where they wouldn’t be disturbed. But she didn’t want to leave. She walked towards Toby with a gentle expression.

“Are you having boyfriend trouble sweetie? You should really not worry too much. I know Martyn loves you, you make it through thick and thin.” She smiled comfortingly and Toby’s eyes filled up with tears.

"I just don’t want him to leave me. He’s everything I have," Toby said in a cracking voice. Lomadia ruffled the younger boy’s hair and then followed Xephos off to another corridor which actually was empty.

”Where was I?” Xephos asked and smiled seductively.

* * *

 

**Ravs**

"Come on then Rythian, think you can beat me do ya’?” Ravs challenged as his friend smiled confidently back at him. The people in the room stopped what they were doing to watch the two boys play. Ravs poured up the whisky in the shot glasses measuring so it was the same amount in every glass. Rythian took a glass and Ravs did the same.

“Okay, let’s play I have never” Ravs suggested. Rythian raised his eyebrows at his friend.

“Really, you don’t get especially drunk at that, and you know there’s a lot of stuff I have never done, but you have.” Rythian scoffed him. Ravs crossed his arms.

“Bet you can’t do it, you’re too embarrassed.” He told the other boy. I have never was a game where you stated that you never had done something, and everyone who had done it, had to take a shot. Ravs knew this would be a competition about who knew the most embarrassing stuff about the other.

”I have never… kissed someone to make my ex jealous.” Ravs said and started the game. Rythian sighed dramatically and took a shot.

“I have never fantasized about sheep.” Rythian smirked at Ravs who turned red but swallowed the shot in one go. The people around them laughed at Ravs’ humiliation.

“I have never kissed more than five different people in the same day,” Ravs said triumphantly but Rythian just shrugged and took the shot. Someone in the audience whistled loudly and Rythian winked at them.

“That’s just how I roll. I have never mixed alcohol with milk,” Rythian said with arrogance and Ravs had to take a shot.

***

They continued like that for a while until Rythian was swaying on his feet. Ravs was still steady and it was his turn.

“I have never ever gotten back together with someone after breaking up.” Rythian took a shot and looked grumpy. It was no secret his and Xephos’ relationship was very unstable and that they had broken up several times over small things, mostly because Rythian couldn’t keep it in his pants.

“I have never not had sex,” Rythian slurred awkwardly, he knew he had Ravs on this one. Ravs looked at him betrayed before taking a shot. He held it in his mouth a bit before swallowing.

“I have never thought of my ex whilst having sex with my boyfriend,” Ravs said pulling his triumph-card. Rythian took the glass with a shaking hand. He poured it into his mouth but he couldn’t get it further. He ran to a bin and spat the liquor out, breathing heavily. Ravs cheered victorious and took another shot to celebrate. The audience cheered and clapped their hands and Ravs smiled at the attention. Rythian looked at him frustrated and then put his hands up.

“Fair enough, you win. I’ll be going then. Need some water,” Rythian said and walked out of the room tripping over his feet.

***

“Well that was impressive.” A female voice said derisively. Ravs turned around and saw Minty looking at him amused. She walked up to him and smiled flirtatiously.

“But let’s see how you do against someone that’s actually good. Let’s play something for real badasses. I’m thinking beer pong,” she challenged and Ravs nodded. He knew he had drunk much more than her this evening but that wouldn’t stop him, no one had ever won over him.

“Sure,” he agreed, certain of his victory. They filled the cups and placed them on the table in the centre of the living room. Someone brought a pong ball and Ravs decided to start. He aimed with one eye shut and managed to throw the ball in one of the cups. Minty picked the cup up and emptied it slowly. She then took the ball and threw it nonchalantly into one of Ravs’ cups. Ravs drank the cup in one go and took the ball again. He hit it, and the next time, and the time after that. Ravs missed the last two though; he took time to aim and swayed slightly as he tried to line up the ball with the target. Minty giggled at him and he looked at her irritated.

“Are you trying to put me off?” He asked her pouting, Minty shook her head amused. Minty didn’t miss one ball.

***

Ravs looked between the two cups left on the table, if Minty nailed this one, she’d win. Minty threw the ball, her hand miraculously steady. As it landed in Ravs’ cup, he stared at it in shock and his jaw dropped to the floor. He’d never lost to anyone before. The audience clapped their hands and Minty walked up to him and reached out her hand, smiling apologetically.

“Good game,” he mumbled shaking her hand. She noticed his disappointment and kissed him on the cheek.

“Don’t take it too hard. I don’t think any less of you because you lost,” she said kindly. Ravs smiled at her.

“Well, to be honest, for a girl that’s fucking well done. I really didn’t expect that, not by anyone of your size either,” he replied, she raised her eyebrows at the last part.

“Really, just because I’m short doesn’t mean I’m not as good as anyone else,” she said, offended.

“No I didn’t mean it like that. You’re beautiful no matter what size,” Ravs explained. Minty smiled and blushed slightly by his comment.

“Well if you think so,” she said and kissed him, on the mouth this time. Ravs responded by pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her. The people who had watched the game started clapping and whistling at them. Minty pulled away looking a bit flustered but she didn’t let go of Ravs who looked ecstatic.

He had still won something even if it wasn’t the game.

* * *

 

**Zoeya**

“Hold it against your head like that,” she instructed Teep. They were in the kitchen and she had found a frozen packet of peas in the freezer to cool the side of Teep’s face down. He would get a few bruises but at least he wasn’t bleeding anywhere.

“Stay here and don’t go anywhere, I don’t want you in any more trouble. I need to go to the ladies, I’ll be back soon.” Zoeya smiled at her brother who sighed and pressed the peas against his red cheek. She walked through the crowds and towards the bathroom. She was glad of the corridor’s quietness as she ducked into the toilet, her thoughts abuzz with Lalna.  
She washed her hands, stooping for a moment when she looked up at herself in the mirror. Sighing she adjusted her top, trying to cover herself. She wouldn’t borrow a top from Lomadia again, her chest was too small for her clothes, she thought, and walked hurriedly out into the empty corridor. She stopped when a familiar voice spoke behind her.

***

“Hello beautiful,” Lalna murmured as he came up behind her. She turned around nervously and backed away a few steps. She had a bad feeling about the sly grin on his face.

“Just leave Lalna, I feel uncomfortable when you talk to me like that,” she said, trying to keep her voice calm and steady. He twiddled his fingers together.

“Oh but we can’t have you being uncomfortable,” he said as in one movement he pinned her against the wall. Zoeya gasped in shock, she didn’t know what to do, she knew Lalna, and this wasn’t like him. He would never hurt her, right? Lalna had his face close against hers, too close for her liking. She could smell the alcohol in his breath, it made her feel sick.

“Please stop Lalna, I don’t-” She was cut off by his mouth pressed hard against hers, she tried to push him away but he was too big and too strong for her. He pressed his leg between her thighs grunting when she resisted. She froze when she felt his erection against her abdomen. She closed her eyes and tried to fight back, but he just put her arms above her head and held them with one hand. He slid his free hand under her top and pulled her bra down, caressing her left breast. She started crying silently and he pulled away when he felt the taste of her salt tears on his lips.

“Shh, don’t cry, I can’t stand seeing you sad,” he whispered and kissing her forehead before trailing his lips down her cheek and jaw, onto her neck. He moved his hand down to her hip and started playing with the waistband of her trousers.

“Please Lalna, please,” she sobbed helplessly wishing for Teep to be here and help her. He only looked up at her with a smirk and he started to grind his hip against her thigh, grunting disturbingly as he did. Zoeya knew this was it, she couldn’t do anything, he could do anything to her, and nothing could stop him.

***

“You fucking dick!” Once again a fist hit Lalna’s face, but this time it wasn’t Teep’s. Rythian was panting, with his face dark of anger. Lalna turned to him with fury.

“You interrupted me; you have no reason to be here. Go,” Lalna spat at him. He was taller than Rythian and bigger, but everyone knew that Rythian was a fighter.

“You’re fucking kidding me, right? I’m pretty sure Zoeya didn’t agree to you forcing yourself on her,” Rythian hissed back, clenching his fists. Zoeya stepped back and wrapped her arms around herself protectively. Lalna tried to push Rythian, who instead punched him in the stomach. When Lalna bent double and staggered backwards, Rythian socked him across the jaw.

“Leave or I’ll make it even worse for you,” Rythian told him. Lalna wiped his face with the back of his hand, eyeing the boy who stood looking over him with utter contempt. His eyes darted to Zoeya, but when Rythian stepped forward seeing his gaze, his fists raised. Lalna walked away slowly, dragging in long, wheezing breaths.

***

Rythian turned to Zoeya with a concerned look on his face. She tried to blink away the stinging in her eyes, but the sudden silence of the corridor pressed on her, and she couldn’t hold back, suddenly bursting into tears. Rythian rushed towards her and grabbed her shoulders.

“It’s okay, it’s fine, he’s gone. Everything is fine.” He whispered to her in a calming voice. She leaned her head against his chest and cried. He stroked over her short hair, it felt weird touching her since it had been so long ago since the last time, but still so familiar. They stood like that in silence for a while, until eventually Zoeya stopped sobbing and pulled away from Rythian. She wiped her tears away and looked down on the ground. Rythian shuffled his feet awkwardly.

“Are you, uh, feeling better?” he asked her in a normal voice. She nodded and Rythian scratched the back of his head.

“Uhm, thanks for, you know, punching Lalna,” she said with a thick voice. Rythian smiled at her.

“Well I couldn’t let anything happen to you, you know how I feel for you.” Rythian said before he could stop himself. Zoeya blushed and looked at him a bit puzzled.

“I thought… You said,” she started looking anxious. “You yelled at me, you said you didn’t trust me anymore.” Rythian frowned looking at her with crossed arms.

“But you botched my bike!” he exclaimed and Zoeya bit her lip.

“But, I wanted to fix it, after you crashed; it was supposed to be a valentine’s gift,” she said quietly, she didn’t want to fight again. Rythian raised his eyebrows and stared at her puzzled.

“Oh, but, you must understand, I wanted to repair myself, it’s very dear to me, it was my fathers.” He looked down at his feet and sighed. “I’m sorry Zoeya, I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” Zoeya smiled and hugged him, she had been worried that he hated her. Rythian hugged her back and kissed her softly. Zoeya resisted at first in surprise but then answered his kiss, letting it comfort her and bring back happy memories.

She realized how much she had missed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks again to [Myra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/myranium) for proofreading.


End file.
